


The beginning of love

by Totoroo



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroo/pseuds/Totoroo
Summary: Soowon had crushed his love for Yona with his own hand, and now he finds how hard it is to love someone else.But if she came, maybe.There will be the beginning of love.
Relationships: An Lili & Soo-Won, An Lili/Soo-Won, Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 10





	The beginning of love

The entire capital Kouka was in chaos  
His Majesty Soowon felt sick.  
His Majesty wants to establish an empress.  
Two big news happened at the same time, making the citizen worried. Some even boldly guessed that the new queen would have to be buried while being alive if his majesty died.  
Before "digest" such terrible news, they must receive another news. Princess Yona will be chosen as the queen.

In the palace.  
\- I don't accept! _ Yona almost completely lost her temper, shouted angrily.  
\- What causes you guys take my freedom from me over and over again !? Is it not enough to kill my father?  
The girl burst into tears, leaning against her lover Hak. He looked at the others angrily, holding a long spear, ready for battle.  
\- Princess, please think again. This marriage is just to cover the eyes of the world, and you and General Hak can still ...  
\- Shut your mouth up! _ A thin figure entered. His skin is pale, much thinner. Perhaps intense headaches have robbed him of his calm everyday._ I do not agree with this marriage.  
\- But Your Majesty! Your illness is slowly getting worse, and we must have an heir anyway. Who is more suitable than her?_This sensitive issue, it is true that only General Joo-doh dares to speak.  
\- Who said no?  
A slender girl stepped in the room. Her face was added with just a bit make-up, and with her eyes glowing, she looked both beautiful, gentle and unusually strong. Lily took a deep breath, to the astonishment of Yona, Hak and the mandarins, to his surprise and suspicion, she boldly declared:  
\- I will be the queen! I qualify for the position of queen, and above all, I will be faithful to the king and Kouka!

At the Royal garden.  
\- Lily ... Why are you doing that !? This is not a joke._He sighed.  
Lily exclaimed:  
-I'm not kidding! I ... just want to protect the Water Tribe and be with my father for as long as possible. But I can't just stay there watching Yona suffer.  
\- So that's all ..._ Soowon could not avoid being a bit disappointed.  
\- No ... It's because ... I believe you too. I will help you cure your sickness, and I will rule the country with you. Not to mention, maybe someday I will like you... _ She smiled brightly, her cheeks blushed in the afternoon sun.  
Soowon was stunned. This beauty of her, he was first seen. A little mischievous innocence, but also full of greatness. He ... likes that beauty in her.  
Right. Giving up on Yona was once difficult, but if Lily is here it is not impossible.  
He wants to live.  
To rule the Kouka kingdom.  
To atone for the sins he has committed.  
And the most important,  
He wanted to be with her, wanted to see her smile, wanted to try loving her.  
So please, please let me be selfish for once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how i imagine Lily will become the queen.  
> Maybe she is not the best candidate for the queen but her friendship with Yona and her (maybe) love for Soowon is the best.  
> Anyway, Soowon and Lily is definitely one of the best couple in Akatsuki no Yona too!  
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
